Madoromi
| birthday = | age = 700+ | gender = Male | height = 190 cm (6'4") | weight = 97 kg (215 lbs.) | aspect = Chaos | hole = Chest | affiliation = | Previous affiliation = , | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | Resurreccion = Kurozai | story debut = | roleplay debut = }} Madoromi (まどろみ, Madoromi) is an class who replicated the powers of a through the process of sacrificing his own mask, thereby transcending beyond the limitations of any ordinary shinigami and hollow alike, and in the process, reestablished himself as an . Unlike most others of his kin, Madoromi does not particularly affiliate himself with any other hollows, and as such, does not possess a Fracción of his own, nor is he a member of the revived , for that matter. As of now, his existence is not known to many; though residing within for majority of his lifetime, he managed to survive the assaults of both and by relying on his ability to hide within shadows, and remained hidden even afterwards, only surfacing to feast upon the souls of other hollows every now and then, all for the sole purpose of increasing his own strength. His ambitions of ascending into godhood have since led him astray and down a foul path even fellow arrancar would deem vile; he is a being who cannot be trusted under any circumstance, and has made a career out of betraying others. Appearance Personality Madoromi is the embodiment of darkness in more ways than one. His very existence in itself is a sin, almost as if for some grueling purpose beyond the application of logic he exists solely to wreak havoc upon the fortunes of others. He endeavors most of all to torment the souls of those who appear to be going ways and of the sort, especially those of which are classified by any form of success; as a bearer of resentment from his days as a mortal, Madoromi cannot withstand the patronizing anger that comes about with witnessing others claim what he so desperately fought to acquire his whole life: happiness. For, he was a troubled man to say the least during his reign in the earth lands and was disrespected for his efforts more than anything. This led him to believe that there was no such thing as happiness; the mere thought of it soon became an illusion, and with each passing second of the day, it drifted farther and farther from his grasp. Suffering this way took ahold of him mentally, and he was unable to recover. In the aftermath, a true devil was born, one that sought to share its miseries with all of those select peasants who had not yet received his wrath at any given instance. Equipment * (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), Kaha Negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: : (虚弾 (バラ), Bara; Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): * (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): **'Cero Distorsión' (虚閃屈折 (セロくっせつ) Sero Deisutoushon Spanish for "Time Roar Zero", Japanese for "Distorted Hollow Flash") (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): : (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Immense Spiritual Pressure: Enhanced Strength: (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Zanpakutō Kurozai (黒在位, Black Terror): * : "Haunt" (嬲る, Nabaru)... Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Male